There for me
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: Stefan can't handle Elena breaking up with him because she's in love with Damon so he attacks her. Will Damon get to her in time? If he does will she ever be aloud out of his sight again? I DON'T OWN!
1. Stefan Damon & Blacking out

Little Necro is here! This is my second Vampire Diaries (The TV Show) Fan Fiction. Tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.**_

_**Elena POV**_

"**O my good GOD!" I yelled at Stefan "NO!"**

**He shook his head. "Yes you did! You cheated on me! You cheated on me with him!"**

**I looked up at him in disbelief "What?" We were just talking about locking Damon in the cellar.**

**He seemed to realize his mistake; he obviously didn't want to say it **_**then**_**.**

"**I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! WHO DO THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH?"**

"**Well you may not be cheating on me now but, I'm sure it'll be soon. Damon of course."**

**I froze "Damon? You think I'm going to cheat on you with Damon Salvatore? Your brother?" It was true I felt more…alive when I was with Damon than when with Stefan. **

"**Yes." He said matter-o-factly**

"**Stefan I would NEVER cheat on you," he looked relieved until I continued "I would break up with you. Stefan I love you but I just don't love you as much as I love him. I'm sorry but, I can't do this anymore, it's over." My eye's threaten to tear at his expression as I turned away walking towards the door. He grabbed my arm and spun me around**

"**No Elena we are meant to be together." He growled**

**I shook my head "No Stefan, we're not, if we were I wouldn't have fallen in love with Damon."**

**Stefan's body was shaking because he was growling so much. He pulled me to him and uses inhuman speed to dash to his bedroom. He throws me on the bed. His body crashing down on me at the same time as his mouth. He worked at the buttons of my shirt. He ripped it open to relieve my black lacy bra. I felt a tear escape and trail down my cheek.**

**Next he kissed down my jaw line until he made it to my neck and he bite me hard taking some of my blood. It hurt like hell.**

"**Mmm Elena you look so beautiful." He said. It felt dirty and wrong **and not in a good way (Wink wink)** when those words slipped out of his mouth. He slipped off his shirt and through it on the floor. This was my time. I ran for the door while he was fumbling with his belt. I made it out the door. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Then I came into contact with a wall of flesh. I screamed thinking in was Stefan. I squeezed my eyes closed. Tears pouring down my face.**

"**Elena?" I felt myself relax a little when I heard the voice, Damon.**

"**DAMON!" I throw my arms around his neck hugging him close to me. I felt my self-cry harder.**

"**ELENA GILBERT!" We turned to see a very pissed off Stefan.**

**I let go of Damon but stood half behind him.**

"**Damon, take me away from here." I whispered. He took my hand and let me out. Stefan grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. I shrieked in pain.**

"**You will not leave this house."**

"**Do. Not. Touch. Her." Damon snarled. It was menacing. It even scared Stefan. He let go of me and Damon grabbed me and throws mw in the car. We sped off to my house. We didn't pay attention to the fact that the only thing I was wearing was a pair of shorts and a bra. Damon's hands were so tight on the wheel that you could see the white of his bones.**

"**Damon…" Was all I said before everything went black.**


	2. I really do love her

Another Chapter

**Damon POV**

"**Damon…" Elena said from the passenger seat. I looked at here just in time to see her pass out. I pushed the gas pedal down farther**. **When I got to her house I ran to her side got her out picking her up bridal style. I opened the door one handed and walked in. Jenna looked up from the couch.**

"**What the hell? Why is Elena half naked? What did you do to her?" She yelled**

"**I don't know what happened I walked into the boarding house she was like this and crying with Stefan chasing her she asked me to get her out of there so I did and she passed out in the car." I told her**

"**Oh…Ok…while just take her up to her room then you can l-"**

**I looked down at Elena "I'm not leaving her…I can't."**

**Jenna walked up to me and put her hand on my arm and spoke just above a whisper "You love her don't you…like really love her."**

**I looked at her "I- how did- ya I really love her, but it scares me I've never really felt like this, I just…"**

**She laughed softly "I know what you mean." She looked over at Alaric than back at me "Take her up to her room." I nodded and walked up the stairs until I was out of the 'rentals line of view I used my vamp speed. I carefully laid her down on her bed and kicked off my shoe's and lay down next to her. Watching, waiting, hoping she'll be okay. I want to kill my brother. He's Saint Stefan for crying out loud. I never thought he would hurt her in anyway. But he did.**

**~Flashback~**

**I opened the door and heard the pounding of footfalls down the stairs. I looked up just as Elena ran into me. She was only wearing a very sexy lacey black bra with short shorts. She let out a scream. What the hell?**

"**Elena?" I asked that's when I saw the blood on her neck and the newly forming bruises.**

**She looked a little more relaxed when she opened her eyes the tears still flowing.**

"**Damon!" She said hugging me close to her. Something was wrong I pulled her close but before I could say anything Stefan yelled**

"**ELENA GILBERT!" she basically ran behind me**

"**Get me out of here." She whispered. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards me car but she let out a shriek of pain. I looked to see Stefan's hold on her elbow. I growled letting the animal come out. He let go and I through her in the car and speed off to her house.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**I took Elena's hand in mine. I felt her stir. She blinked her eye's open. Her brown orbs darted to my blue ones. **

"**Damon?" Her voice slightly hysterical.**

"**Shh shh. Elena I'm here." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me.**

"**I…" She started but faltered.**

"**Tell me what happened, Elena, Please. What did he do to you?" I asked putting my face in the crock of her neck. I felt her silent sobs. She turned to look at me. Still in my arms she laid her head on my chest**

"**It was my fault-"**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo dat's right I really did just stop there.**

**I DON'T OWN! OBVIOUSLY.**

**Thank you 4 the review's guys! I really like writing this story. Almost done with the 3****rd**** chapter.**


	3. Tell me what happened

Elena POV

"It was my fault, I broke up with him.."

Damon looked shocked "Why?"

"Promise you won't interrupt while I tell you?"

He nodded "Why don't we get Jenna in here." I nodded and we waited for her to get in there after I called her up. She came in and sat down on the chair next my bed.

"We were fighting, he wanted to put you back in the cellar, but I said no and then he accused me of cheating on him with you and when I denied it he said that it was only a matter of time, and I said that I would never cheat on him that I would break up with him so I did." I paused "When I tried to leave he grabbed me and said we where meant to be together, but I told him we weren't because if we where I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with you." I kept my head in his chest "He was shaking violently and he pulled me to hiiiiiisss rrroom aaandd forced himself on me hhhhe ripped my shirt off and told me I was beautiful it felt dirty and wrong they way he said then he bit me and it hurt not like when I was saving you, it and when he took his shirt off and tried to get his belt off but he was having trouble so I ran down the stairs and into you I screamed because I hadn't realized you were there and I thought it was Stefan. That's all I really remember everything after that was super fast after that." I was shaking and crying. I felt Damon freeze beside me. I looked into his eye's "I'm done you can talk now."

His eyes blazed into mine "Y-y-y-you b-b-brok-ke up-p w-wit-th S-stef-fan to-o-o b-b-e w-with m-m-me-e-e?"

'Awe he stuttered how cute.' I thought, "Yes."

"I'm in love with you Elena Gilbert."

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore."

He smiled his eye's tearing as were mine. He pressed his lips to mine. Our tears mixing together, I leaned into him.

Aunt Jenna cleared her throat. I looked at her she was smiling like an idiot. I giggled. Pride shown in her eyes.

"As happy as I am for you guys keep it for when you guys are up here in the middle of the night."

I blushed and looked down causing both Jenna and Damon to laugh.

"It's okay, I know he's the meant to be with you, I don't care how far you guys want to take your new relationship," She looked at Damon "If you hurt her like Stefan did I will stake you."

My eye's widened Jenna has never really been one for violence

That's when I heard Damon say, "If I hurt her I will let you stake me."

I glared at them both before announcing I was hungry.

Damon laughed and raised an eyebrow "For what?"

I smacked his arm "Ugh god Damon really?"

"Ha-ha it's not my fault you thought of it like that!" He said innocently. I looked a Jenna for back up she just raised her hands up and left laughing slightly.

Damon sat up and looked down at me. "I can't believe you love me…or that you finally admitting to it. I told you that you did."

I laughed, "So you did," I smiled brightly at him

He lifted this hand and traced my mouth with a long pale finger "I love your smile."

I looked down slightly avoiding his eyes "I love it that you can make me smile."

He smiled this time. "Good b/c it's going to be happening a lot more now that…wait I have to do this right." He got off the bed and kneeled in front of it taking both my hands looked me deep in the eyes. "Elena Gilbert, I love you so much, Will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

I smiled "That depends will you do me," I paused and laughed at his expression "the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Of course! I'll be your boyfriend."

"Then yes I will do you the GREAT HONOR of being your girlfriend."

We kissed. I pulled him back onto the bed and laid back so the had both knee's on either side of my hips. I felt him smirk against my lips. He pressed his body against mine but unlike with Stefan it felt good, right. I moaned loudly into his mouth. I heard a hiss from the window we both looked to see a beyond outraged Stefan Salvatore the youngest of the Salvatore brothers.

"Fuck." We both said (Elena and Damon) as we saw the well-carved stake in his hands.


End file.
